Edward Warren (1563-1609)
}} * Knight of Poynton * Baron of Stockport * High Sheriff of Cheshire - 1597 * Minister of Parliament for Liverpool - 1589 Biography Sir Edward Warren, Knight of Poynton, Baron of Stockport, High Sheriff of Cheshire, England born 1563. He was the 17th in lineal descent from the first Earl of Warren and Surrey, who married Gundred, the daughter of William the Conqueror. He was Minister of Parliament (MP) for Liverpool, 1589 and was admitted to Gray's Inn, February 26, 1588-9. He was High Sheriff of Cheshire in 1597 and towards the end of Queen Elizabeth's reign, was in the Irish Wars, where he was Knighted, on July 22, 1599 by Robert, Earl of Essex, lord lieutenant. He was secretary and deputy to the Earl of Derby, who was the seneschal of King James in 1603. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Margaret Fitton Edward married three times. He had no issue by his first wife, Margaret Fitton, daughter of Sir Edward Fitton. Joan, daugther of Sir Edward Fitton of Gawsworth, at Prestbury on 22 July 1574. She died without issue. 2nd Marriage: Anne Davenport His second wife Anne Davenport, daughter of William Davenport of Bramall. There were twelve children by this marriage. William their fifth child, was in Virginia between 1633 and 1640 3rd Marriage: Susan Booth Susanna, daughter of Sir William Booth of Dunham Massey, knight, married about 1598 and had with her further 11 children all said to be living in 1609: George, Edward, Laurence, Richard, Halsall, Edmund, Thomas, Radcliffe, Ralph and a posthumous son of unknown Christian name Notable Descendants in America The aforesaid Sir Edward Warren, of Poynton, married, thirdly, 1597-8, Susan, born 1577, died 1636, daughter of Sir William Booth, of Dunham-Massey, and had by her Lieutenant Radcliffe Warren, who was unfortunately killed in Claiborne's raid on the Isle of Kent in 1635 (I have no knowledge of his issue, if any), and Thomas Warren, some of whose descendants for several generations are traced by their wills and realty transactions. In 1735 he patented 300 acres of land in CHarles City county, Va. - 150 acres in right of his wife, Susan Greenleaf, widow of Robert Greenleaf, "an ancient planter," and 150 acres for the personal adventure of himself and two servants. He was a burgess both in James City county and Surry county as late as 1666. He had as second wife, marriage contract dated 25th September, 1654, Elizabeth, widow of Major Robert Sheppard, of Lower Chipoaks. He had sons John, Richard and Thomas, but by which wife they were is not in evidence. The son, Thomas Warren, Jr., lived in Isle of Kent, Md. (as did also his brother, Richard), and was a planter, having a farm, seat or manor called 'Poynton,' after the ancestral seat in Cheshire, and was Lieutentant in the county company of soldiers. His will, dated 19th December, 1684, proved 28th March, 1685, names his wife as "Elizabeth," but in Barton pedigrees she is called "Sarah." She was a daughter of Captain William Barton, of Charles county, High Sheriff, Justice, and one named in the "List of Good, Honest, Substantial Protestants in Maryland." References * Edward Warren * Warren in Cheshire * Warenne Family Ancestry * Family History of the Warrens of Poynton Lodge - * Sir Edward Warren Knight - GENI * #143400925 * From Warren Family Researcher Pamela Johnson. Source: East Cheshire Past and Present by J.P. Earwaker, London, 1877 (CRO, Knutsford). This is widely regarded as the best work on East Cheshire of the 19th century. It is useful for family trees of landed families.